


In The Beginning

by nintxndos (funwithpoptarts)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caged Au, Gay, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Gore, Murder, Religion, Semi-Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funwithpoptarts/pseuds/nintxndos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the beginning God created the heavens and the Earth" -Genesis 1:1</p><p>Kylo has an attitude and his parents are tired of it. In a last minute effort to fix it before they go insane, they send the teen off to his Uncle Luke's in the middle of Nowhere, hoping that his uncle might be of help.</p><p>But Nowhere isn't as it seems. His uncle is a recluse and the town is plagued by mysterious deaths that the overly religious towns people believe are caused by demons that god sent to punish the people. And on top it all there is a freaky youth pastor kid who goes by Hugs, whose family is anything but holy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I stumbled across the caged!au I immediately fell in love and decided I needed to start writing something immediately. Please give all the love to @kylogetrekt on tumblr as they are the beautiful creator behind this
> 
> Warnings for: mild gore, some homophobic slurs, cross dressing, semi-public sex, and extremely religious townspeople. I will add more as I write more
> 
> All bible verses are written in ESV (English Standard Version)
> 
> ((and if you wanna check out my Tumblr I am located @nintxndos))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has an attitude problem and Han and Leia have found a solution.

_"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth"_

**_Genesis 1:1_ **

 

 

_One._

“Ben, your father and I need to have a talk with you,” Leia says sternly, hands folded neatly on the table. “We've noticed some behavioral changes here lately and we are worried.”

Kylo struggles to keep his eyes from rolling as he picks at his nail bed. “About what exactly?”

Han slams his fists on the table, clearly frustrated and losing patience with his teenage son. “With this attitude of yours, Ben! Your mother and I are sick of it!”

Leia puts a hand on her husbands back, attempting to soothe the red faced man. “So we have a solution,” she takes a breath before telling her son that, “we are sending you to your uncle's house for the summer and the next year of highschool.”

The boy’s eyes widen dramatically. “What? No!” He stares desperately at his mother. “Mom, no! You can't do this to me! You can't move me in my final year of highschool!”

“We can and will,” Han replies easily. “And maybe when you come back your uncle will have taught you some manners.”

Kylo huffs and stomps off to his room. “This isn't fair!” he shouts down the stairs before slamming his door shut and burring his face in his pillows.

This isn't fair.

/*/*/*/

A week passes by and Kylo has his bags packed and is getting ready to board a plane to the middle of Nowhere. Literally.

Leia grips her son tightly as she tells him to behave himself. Kylo rolls his eyes at her. “I would behave myself better at home.” Leia smiles at her son without saying anything before stepping back.

“You had better come back with a better attitude, Ben,” his father says, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “Have fun, kid.”

“Whatever.”

_“Flight 138 to Nowhere now boarding”_

“Oh, Ben,” Leia flings her arms around her tall son once more. “We will miss you so much!”

“Then why are you sending me away?” Kylo mutters under his breath as he walks towards the gates.

Kylo is not ready for this summer or the school year that follows. He does not want to be there and briefly considers running away, but all too quickly he is on the plane and half bored to death, preparing to brace himself for the 8 hour flight ahead of him.


	2. The Lord's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo meets new people in Nowhere. Hugs, the local youth leader, latches onto him quickly.

_"Thou believest that there is one God; thou doest well: the devils also believe, and tremble."_

**_James 2:19_ **

 

_Two._

 

Two weeks ago Kylo stepped off the plane and set foot in the Nowhere airport, ready for the summer to end. His uncle, Luke, had been there to pick him up, looking quite like a hermit with his beard and shabby clothing. Not to mention he was looking around nervously, like he really did not want to be out where people could see him.

Luke didn't say much of anything to him on the drive to his house, located in the middle of the woods, or when he gave him a set of keys to the house and showed him his room.

Kylo began to ease into the place slowly as the days passed, but he still had an uneasy feeling about the town. None of the freaky religious townsfolk would talk to him because he was staying with the town recluse. He didn’t mind though. He didn’t want to be here or make friends anyway.

Especially with that kid Hugs. Or, that’s what they called him. Kylo wasn’t sure what his real name was and he honestly didn’t care. He stayed out of the freaky religious kids way as much as possible. Until, that is, the day Hugs showed up at his door stuff, crucifix on and bible and hand.

“Hello, Mr.Solo,” he greets warmly, eyes twinkling. “I would like to take this time to invite you to the Nowhere youth group! We meet daily at five p.m and I would love to see you there!”

Kylo grimaces. “Thank you, Hux.” Hugs coughs and corrects him quickly. “Hugs, my sincere apologies.” The dark haired teen rolls his eyes. “But church really isn’t my thing.”

The freckled boys stares at him momentarily, Kylo swears he sees Hugs’ eye twitch. “Not? Not your thing?” The boy laughs curtly. “Well, of course it’s your thing! God is everyone’s thing! Or it will be at least.” Hugs smiles once more, a large grin that looks like it will split his face in two. “Once you come to youth group tonight.” He reaches forward to grab Kylo’s hand. “It starts in thirty minutes, c’mon!”

Kylo pulls his hand away quickly and shoves it in his pocket. “No thank you, Hugs, but like I said, church isn’t my thing. I’m sorry.”

As Kylo goes to shut the door, Hugs stops it from closing with his foot. “Nonsense, Kylie,” he sneers. “The Lord is for everyone and he wants you to be present. Come this once and I won’t bother you again.”

Kylo sighs deeply before replying to the youth. “Fine, but first I have to tell Luke.” Kylo steps back into the house, attempting to shut the door, but Hugs follows behind him. Kylo is tempted to argue, but decides against it and heads for the kitchen where his uncle is sorting seeds on the table. “Luke, I’m going to church. I’ll be back before nine.” Luke nods before returning to his work.

Kylo slips his shoes on and follows Hugs out the door. “Alright, Hugs. Where exactly is this youth group meeting?”

“Not too much further,” Hugs replies, venturing further into the woods. “It’s just around this bend, but the river.” Kylo follows, trying not to trip of the branches all along the woodland floor. Hugs stops suddenly, causing Kylo to trip and stumble into the boy. “Here we are!” he exclaims. “This is the youth group meeting place.”

In front of Kylo are all of the town’s teens, sitting around a fire, laughing, and _dear god_ , singing as one kid plucks his guitar. “Hi, everyone!” Hugs greets cheerily. “I have a new addition to the group tonight,” he grins. “His name is Kylie Solo!”

“Kylo.”

“-And he is new to this town. Now,” Hugs puts an arm around Kylo’s shoulder, “our friend Kylie here, was not excited for tonight. He claimed that Christ just _‘wasn’t his thing’_.” The youth group gasps at this and starts whispering amongst themselves. “And it is our duty to turn this sinner to the Lord.”

One girl rushes forward, grabs his hand, and pulls him down to sit next to her on the log. “But, but Kylo, you must believe in the Lord,” she gasps out. “Don’t you know what happened to everyone else that wasn’t a believer?”

Kylo gently takes his hand from her grip and scoots away from her. “No, I don't and honestly, I don't know if I care.”

The group gasps once more. “Oh Kylo, no!” The girl grips both hands this time. “You need to care or the same will happen to you as well!”

“Care to explain what happened then?” Kylo asks, losing patience with the whole ordeal.

“Well,” Hugs says, baring all perfect teeth. “They didn't believe, so they perished.”

“And how is that, Hux?” Kylo asks, purposely calling Hugs by his last name, slowly becoming annoyed by the whole thing.

The group chatters excitedly, leaning towards Hugs to hear the story for what is probably the hundredth time. “They died, Kylie. A most gruesome death. They were know as avid sinners and refused to repent and bow down to our Lord and saviour. So he took them.”

“How did he take them?” Kylo asks, becoming genuinely interested in the story.

“All sorts of ways,” Hugs says, waving his hands as he speaks. “One was hung and torn to shreds by wire. Another, drowned and then left on his parents porch.” Hugs grins at the brown eyed boy across from him. “But you won’t have to worry about that, Kylie, as long as you confess your sins to the Lord and repents of your past ways.”

“And who is it that killed these people?”

“Demons, Kylo!” The dark haired girl next to him explodes. “The Lord sent demons down upon our town and took ‘em!”

“Right,” Kylo replies, “And why is it that God, this high and mighty all loving and forgiving God, send demons to kill these people before they had the chance to repent or whatever?”

“It was the will of the Lord,” a dark skinned boy replies, leaning towards Kylo.

“And the will of the Lord is not to be questioned,” Hugs continues pushing his pastel hair back. “Or else you may perish as well.” The green eyed teen smiles at him, making Kylo feel uneasy. “It was their due time, Kylie. Don’t question it too hard.” Hugs leans back, clapping his hands together. “Now, let’s get this session started, shall we?”

It’s past ten when the meeting ends and Kylo hates it here more than he did before. How could these nuts honestly believe that a demon was the one to kill all those teens? It was probably one of their parents.If Kylo didn’t know any better, which he didn’t, he would think that Hugs’ parents were behind it all.

Hugs follows Kylo home, talking nonstop. “Homosexuality is a sin, you know?” He says suddenly, causing Kylo to stop. Hugs grins at the look on the taller teens face. “Yes, Kylie,I know of your secret sin. I can see it when you look at me. I know you want me,” Hugs leans in towards Kylo, breathing onto his neck. “But the Lord would not like that.”

Kylo shivers at the tone Hugs uses before pushing away from him. “Hugs, it’s none of your business what my sexuality is and I do not look at you in any way that would show that I want you.”

“Maybe I would let you have me, Kylie,” Hugs says, getting closer once more. “If it was the Lord’s will.”

Kylo shoves Hugs away from him and starts walking forward once more. “Will you stop with the whole _‘Lords will’_ thing? It’s getting weird and I just want to go home.”

“Perhaps I will stay tonight? To make sure you settle in well?”

They are at Kylos door and Hugs is dangerously close once more. Kylo places a hand on the older male’s chest. “No, and I would appreciate it if you would stop getting in my personal space.”

“I know you like it, Kylie,” Hugs laughs, but steps back nevertheless. “Sleep well, Kylie. The Lord is watching.”

Hugs turns as Kylo shuts the door, sighing as he leans against it.

Kylo gives himself a minute to recover before he goes to his room, flopping onto his bed faceforward, before flipping onto his back, hissing.

 _Fuck_. He looks down at himself to see that he is hard. Hugs’ stupid voice and close proximity got to him and he is hard because of it.

If he didn’t hate this town before, he loathes now and hopes the summer will be over soon.


	3. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs brings Kylo to his house to meet his family

_"Honor your mother and father so that you may live long in the land the Lord your God is giving you"_

**_Exodus 20:12_ **

 

_Three._

 

Kylo wakes  to the sound of birds chirping, sun shining through his windows, and Hugs sitting on his computer chair, playing idly with his crucifix that hangs from his slender neck.

Kylo starts and scoots further into his bed. “Jesus Christ, Hugs!” he exclaims, clutching his chest. “How in the hell did you get in here?”

“Your uncle let me in,” he explains, looking up and smiling towards Kylo. “And you really shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain.” Hugs stands up and starts toward Kylo’s bed. “Now get up. We’re going to my house!”

Kylo rubs at his eyes. “Why, pray tell, do you think I’m going with you?”

“Because I already informed your uncle that you would be coming to my house with me to meet my family.” Hugs chuckles to himself. “He believes that we are _dating,_ Kylie. As if I would date someone who is such a sinner.” The pastel haired boy drops down to sit next to Kylo on the bed, running a finger down the length of his arm. “But,” he drops his voice to a raspy whisper, “if it is the Lord's will,” he trails off smirking at the way the boy across him squirms.

Kylo stands quickly, “Fine,” he rubs the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, “I’ll go with just, just get out so I can change.”

“No need, Kylie,” He grins. “I won't look.” Hugs winks, causing Kylo to blush a deep crimson color.

Turning around, Kylo quickly tugs on new pants and a shirt. “Alright Hugs,” he turns to face the other boy to see him staring with a glint in his green eyes. Kylo rolls his eyes. “C’mon you perv.”

Kylo shuts the door behind him gently, hoping not to disturb him more than Hugs probably already did. The gravel crunches under their feet as they walk down the road towards Hugs’ truck. It's old and beat up, all scratched up and dirty; not exactly what he would picture Hugs driving. Not that he pictures Hugs doing anything.

The ride to Hugs’ home on the outskirts of town is long and awkward. Hugs keeps looking over at him every once in awhile, placing a hand on Kylo’s thigh, saying something to the boy that Kylo can't quite hear over the rush of blood he feels in his ears.

They eventually come to a large stone building in a clearing. Kylo sees two red haired children in the yard that run in doors once they see Hugs pull up. “My brother and sister,” he explains as he steps out of the truck and makes his way to the front door.

Kylo nods, feeling uneasy about being here at all. He wishes he would have stayed home. Hugs probably brought him here because his parents heard he's an atheist and want to skin him alive for his sins.

Kylo shudders at the thought and pushes past the lump in his throat to greet the middle aged woman before him.

She looks to be short, laugh lines around her eyes and bright eyes that compliment her bright red hair. “Oh, you must be the new kid around here, Kylie!” she exclaims.

“Kylo Ren,” he mutters.

“Oh dear, I apologize Kylo,” she moves aside to let the boys in the door. “It's just so good that our Brennan is making new friends!” she smiles warmly and Kylo almost feels bad for making assumptions about Hugs’ family before he realizes that she called Hugs something else.

“What did you call him?” He asks, a big grin plastered on his face.

“Brennan Hux,” a man says as he walks into the room, throwing an arm around Hugs’ shoulder, causing the boy to flinch at the contact. “That's our boy. He wants to be a pastor, y’know?”

Kylo raises an eyebrow mockingly. “Uh-huh. I’m sure _Brennan_ would be a wonderful pastor,” he tells them putting emphasis on Hugs’ real name. “The, uh, youth group really seems to like him.”

“That's wonderful!” his mother exclaims without looking at her son who has a dangerous gleam to his eyes. “Why don't you boys head upstairs while I make some snack, huh?”

“Sure mother,” Hugs snips, grabbing Kylo’s arm and dragging him towards the stairwell to the basement. “C’mon, Kylie.”

Kylo follows, snickering. “No problem. Brennan.”

Hugs’ stops on the stairs, turning to face his guest, mouth pulled into a forced smile. “I would appreciate it if you would not refer to me by that name, Mister Solo,” he grits out.

“Sorry,” Kylo says, not truly sorry.

Hugs’ posture changes and he relaxes slightly while his face goes into an actually smile. “It’s quite alright,” he tells Kylo brightly. “The Lord did say _‘For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you.’_  That's from the book of Matthew,” Hugs explains to the other boy. “Chapter 6, verse 14. It's a very good verse, I do tend to live by it.”

“I’m sure you do,” Kylo mumbles to himself.

“What was that?” Hugs asks, starting to walk down the stairs once more.

“Didn't say anything.”

When they reach the bottom step Hugs places a hand on Kylo's shoulder. “I may not know when you are lying, but God does. And lying is a sin, Kylie. Don't you remember what happened to the other people in this town who sinned?”

“As I recall,” Kylo says, moving towards a leather couch in the center of the basement, “it was people who did not _confess_ of their sins.”

Hugs sits at his desk, pulling papers out of oak drawers. “And?”

“And everyone sins,” the dark eyed boy says plainly. “But not everyone confesses to their sins.” Kylo picks at a spot on the couch where the material is coming up. “Or at least that's what ‘G _ood Book’_ says.”

Hugs chuckles at this. “Are you really going to try and tell me what The Holy Book says, sinner?”

“I’m just saying what I know, man,” he explains, smiling lightly to himself.

“Man,” Hugs says softly to himself. “I am only man.”

“You okay?” Kylo questions, sensing his sudden mood shift.

“Just fine,” Hugs pushes out forcefully. “Was just, uh,” Hugs tugs at the collar of his dress shirt, “remembering something.

“Uh-huh. Right, so” Kylo stands up, stretching out his back. “What exactly is it I’m doing here?”

Hugs swivels in his chair to face the taller boy. “Bible study, Kylie. We are going to study scripture.” Hugs pulls his bible and starts flipping immediately. “This passage specifically.“

 _“Thou shalt not lie with mankind as womankind: for it is an abomination.’_ Huh. More of the homosexuality stuff, huh Hugs?” Kylo grins at the boy across from him.

“Yes. God has called upon me to help you purify yourself in the name of the Lord Almighty,” he explains, grabbing his notebook and turning a few pages in. “In fact, I have a whole sermon on this topic.”

Hugs opens his mouth to begin preaching, but Kylo stops him before he begins. “How can you preach on homosexuality if just last night you were willing to _fornicate_ with me or some crap?

Hugs smiles sympathetically and pats Kylo's shoulder. “Oh Kylie, it is not the same. You do not understand. God led me to you and if it is God’s will that we fornicate, then who am I to disobey?”

“An actual human.”

“Careful, Ren,” Hugs warns. “Don't talk about the sins of others if you are not willing to talk of yours.”

“What verse was that?” Kylo questions.

“Something I made up,” He replies, smirking to himself as he reads. “Now,” Hugs pushes the Bible and notebook towards him, “read this.”

 _“‘If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.’_ Even has things on uh,” Kylo sucks in a breath, “bisexuality, huh?”

“ Yes, Kylie. He knows all,” Hugs responds, voice filled with awe. “But he is a forgiving God, though vengeful and while I believe what it is you do is sin, I firmly believe what the Good Book tells me and it tells me that once you believe in the Lord Jesus you will always be saved; no matter the sin you commit.”

“What sin is it that I am committing here, Hugs?” Kylo snips back.

“Lust,” Hugs sighs, laughing slightly. “You are lusting after me and it is a _sin,_ Kylie. A sin.”

“Right,” Kylo rolls his eyes. “Are we done with this yet?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

Hugs faces the other boy and places a pale hand on Kylo’s thigh. “Have you learned anything?”

Kylo swallows and tries to not look at the hand on his thigh that is slowly creeping upwards towards his crotch and certainly not Hugs’ green eyes that really seem to sparkle down in the light of his room. “That you believe homosexuality is a sin.”

Hugs inches his hand more slowly. “Not me Kylo,” He leans forwards to whisper into Kylo’s reddened ear. “God. God believes it is a sin.”

Kylo swears he could have came right then and there with the tone of voice Hugs used. Who gives a damn if he will probably be stabbed to death with a rusted knife? Certainly not him with the way Hugs is creeping closer, breathing on his neck and whispering Bible verses into his skin.

 _“‘Marriage should be honored by all, and the marriage bed kept pure, for God will judge the adulterer and all the sexually immoral.’”_ Hugs quotes as he places his lips onto Kylo's neck and starts sucking.

Kylo grips Hugs slim hips tightly and suppresses a groan. “Hugs,” he whimpers

Hugs pulls his lips from Kylo’s neck so he can stare into his brown eyes. “Sinner,” he says, licking his lips.

“Please.”

Hugs smirks at the mess beneath him. “No, Kylo. It is not God’s will.” The brown eyed youth stares at the boy above him in disbelief. “Later, if God intends for it to happen then we may come back to your home after youth group and study the bible further.”

Kylo nods at him, not sure what to say as Hugs gets off his lap and straightens out his shirt. Hugs extends a hand towards him. “Come on now, mother will be upset if we don't go upstairs and eat something.”

Kylo takes his and he swears he can feel an electric pulse shoot through his body at the contact. Kylo pulls his hand away quickly and makes for the stairs. He hears Hugs laugh at this, but ignores it and the the blush he feels rising up his neck once more.

“Oh, Brennan! Kylo! How was the Bible study?” Hugs’ mother greets enthusiastically as the boys reach the top of the steps.

Kylo immediately moves his hand to his neck, attempting to cover any mark Hugs may have left.

“It was lovely, mother,” Hugs smiles, placing an arm on Kylo's shoulder. “Right, Kylie?”

Kylo nods, not trusting his voice. He makes his way towards the hickory table and sits before grabbing a cracker off the plate of food.

“Just a cracker” Hugs’ father laughs as he comes in the room. “You need some meat on that cracker, boy!”

“Vegetarian,” he mumbles around his cracker, hoping no one heard.

“What was that, boy?” the older man asks loudly.

“He is a vegetarian, father,” Hugs tells him, smirking. “He won’t eat meat.”

“Won’t eat meat?” Hugs’ father questions, dumbfounded. “What do you mean?”

Kylo shrugs. “Don't see the need in killing animals when I get plenty of protein from the ground.”

“Well aren't you just killing the plants those animals need to survive, boy?”

“Brendol,” Hugs’ mother warns. “Leave the kid alone.”

“It's fine, Misses Hux, not everyone understands.” Kylo smiles broadly. “And that's alright.”

“What do you mean by that?” Brendol asks, face quickly reddening.

“Brennan,” a small voice interrupts. “It's almost time for youth group.”

Hugs looks at his watch. “Oh my, it sure is. Thank you, Lillian,” Hugs says, bending down to kiss her forehead. “Come on, Kylie. We have to leave.”

Kylo follows behind him, saying goodbye to Hugs’ mother, who calls after him that he can call her Martha.

Once in the car, buckled up and easing down the drive, Kylo decides to break the silence. “Your mom seems nice.”

“She is,” Hugs says evenly. “As is my younger sister, Lillian.”

“She looks a lot like you, Hugs. Lillian, I mean.”

Hugs relaxes greatly. “Yes, I have been told she does. And her works for the Lord reflects my works as well.” Hugs smiles thoughtfully. “She will make a good missionary one day.”

“A what?”

“A missionary,” Hugs begins to explain, “is someone who goes to a different place and preaches the gospel to those who may not ever have gotten the chance to hear it.”

“That's so,” Kylo considers his next words carefully, “thoughtful of them.”

“Yes.”

The rest of the ride is silent and Kylo hasn't felt this uncomfortable in a long time.

It takes only five minutes to get to the meeting area, but still Kylo jumps out of the truck as if he has been in it for hours

“Fellow youth,” Hugs greets as he walks towards the flames and singing. “Kylo has returned once more.”

They all clap and cheer. “Oh Kylo!” the girl from the night before exclaims, wrapping her arms around Kylo's middle. “We are so blessed to have you here!”

“Settle down, Andrea, “ Hugs says, a sharp edge to his voice, but she takes no notice. “Are we ready to begin?”

“Yes!” they all respond excitedly.

“I have found a verse I would like to share,” a dark skinned young man announces, huge grin on his face and Bible in hand.

“Yes, Brother Finn,” Andrea sighs. “Tell us what you have learned!”

 _“‘But love your enemies, do good to them, and lend to them without expecting to get anything back. Then your reward will be great, and you will be children of the Most High, because he is kind to the ungrateful and wicked.’_ Luke chapter six, verse thirty-five.” Finn smiles as he shuts his Bible. “It really resonated with me.”

“Wonderful,” Hugs smiles. “Just wonderful. Now, let's get this sermon started shall we?”

The meeting passes by in a blur of verses and proclamations that Kylo cannot remember. He is too busy remembering what had happened between him and Hugs’ earlier and trying not to fall asleep.

“Kylie.” Hugs’ voice breaks Kylo out of his thoughts. “Time to leave.” Kylo nods and stands shakily, yawning as he does, making his way towards Hugs’ truck.

He is half asleep still when Hugs pulls into the narrow driveway. When Kylo and Hugs reach the doorstep Kylo asks, "Are you staying?"

Hugs smiles gently. “Not tonight sinner,” he tells him, dropping a kiss to the tired boys cheek. “I will see you tomorrow.”

Kylo nods and shuts the door behind him, making his way to his bedroom and passing out almost immediately, thoughts of Hugs flitting around in his jumbled mess of a mind.


	4. Sexual Immorality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs takes Kylo to the woods to meet The Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter that is leading up to the next one that will be much longer hehe

_"Flee from sexual immorality. All other sins a person commits are outside the body, but whoever sins sexually, sins against their own body"_

**_1 Corinthians 6:_ _18_ **

 

_Four._

 

_‘Ungh, fuck, Hugs please don't stop.’_

_Kylo feels a hand clamp over his mouth but cannot see it because of the blindfold over his eyes. ‘Quiet, sinner,’ he hears Hugs rasp out, grinding harder against Kylo’s body._

_Kylo bites down on Hugs’ hand causing the other to pull his hand away and bring it down on Kylo's cheek. Kylo moans quietly, loving the sting in his face and the feel of satin on his body. He wishes he could see what Hugs was wearing._

_Kylo feels himself nearing his finish, vision going white at the edges and body tensing up. He’s so close he can feel it and--_

A knock at the door has him jolting awake, chest heaving and body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. “What is it?” he calls, voice raspy with sleep.

“Your mom is on the phone,” Luke's gruff voice responds.

“Alright,” he responds,  rubbing his eyes as he makes his way towards the door. Kylo opens the door, takes the phone from his uncle, and mouths a thank you before shutting the door. “Hello,” he greets.

“Ben!” his mothers cheery voice comes through the line. “I've missed you so much!”

Kylo smiles and lets out a breathy laugh. “I miss you too, mom.”

“How has it been? Made any friends?”

He wants to tell his mother about Hugs and the freaky youth kids, but he feels that if he tells his mother about that she would make him come home. So instead he tells her, “It's great mom, I made a friend. His name is Brennan.” He bites back a grin at Hugs’ real name.

“Oh, is he a _boy_ friend?” She giggles through the line.

Kylo's cheeks turn a bright red. “No, mom. He isn't.”

She tisks. “What a shame, I'd love to see you happy with someone who wouldn't hurt you.”

He sighs. “Me too, mom. Hey listen, I've got to go. I am going out with Hugs-- uh, Brennan today. It was good to talk to you.”

“Oh, Benny,” she says, voice thick with tears. “I miss you, honey. Have fun and be safe. I love you!”

“Love you too, mom,” he responds before hanging up the phone.

Kylo sighs before lying back down on his bed. Fuck. He made plans with Hugs last night when he was half asleep and now he is meeting Hugs in a half hour somewhere in the woods, overlooking the lake.

Last night it sounded like a great idea, but now Kylo is concerned for himself. What if Hugs is bringing him there to meet his father so he can kill him for being a sinner.  

He is considering just not showing up when Hugs walks through his bedroom door, hair slicked back and khakis neatly pressed. “Are you ready to go, sinner?”

“Wasn't I supposed to meet you there?” Kylo questions.

“That is what we agreed on, but I decided the talk on the way there would be fun, so let’s go.” Hugs tugs his hand and Kylo pulls back immediately when he feels a shock wave run through his body at the brief contact. “Don't be afraid, Kylie. The Lord’s light will protect you from all harm.”

Not wanting to argue and upset the boy, he puts on his shoes and quietly follows Hugs out of the front door, yelling a goodbye to his uncle.

“Converse are the Devil's shoes, sinner,” Hugs singsongs. “And you will never see God’s light with such dark soles.”

Kylo stops walking abruptly. “Did you just make a pun?” he asks, grinning.

“Puns are the Devil's work,” Hugs responds, setting his shoulder and walking forward stiffly. “Come on now, we are almost there.”

“Almost where?”

“Here.” Kylo looks up to see a dark house with people standing on the porch. “Noah! Harper!”

“Hello, Hugs,” they respond simultaneously.  

“I have brought Kylie with me,” he smiles. “I want him to meet my close friends.”

Harper grimaces but quickly covers itnwith a smile. “The emo kid?”

“Yes, Kylie has been known to listen to Devil's music before, but I am getting him to repent.”

“And you think one of our parties will help?” Noah asks, eyebrows lifted upwards.

“Yes. He will see what doing work for the Lord looks like tonight," Hugs responds through gritted teeth. “And I would appreciate it if you would trust my judgment. It is coming straight  from the Lord.”

“Yes, Hugs,” Harper responds quickly, sounding more exasperated than frightened.

“I forgive you,” he responds before turning to Kylo. " ‘ _Bear with each other and forgive one another if any of you has a grievance against someone. Forgive as the Lord forgave forgave you’_ Colossians chapter three, verse thirteen.”

Kylo nods, following Hugs up the driveway, fearing what Hugs and his friends, or as Kylo calls them The Sins, has in store for him.


	5. A Little Party Never Hurt No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo attends a part the The Sins are hosting in what Hugs calls an attempt to bring Kylo to the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter!!! 
> 
> If you like this, then maybe follow me on Tumblr!!!! My URL is @nintxndos

_"Envy, drunkenness, wild parties, and other sins like these. Let me tell you again, as I have before, that anyone living that sort of life will not inherit the Kingdom of God"_

**_Galatians 5:21-23_ **

 

_Five._

 

“Look, Hugs,” Kylo yells over the pounding music. “I don't think being here is such a good idea.” And being drunk around a group of Jesus freaks probably isn't a good idea either, yet here Kylo is, trying to convince the youth leader to come home with him.

“Nonsense, Kylie,” the freckle faced boy slurs. “God commands you to be here.” Hugs smiles dopily before adding, “He also commands you dance with me.”

As Hugs tries to grab for Kylo he pulls back. “No, no, no. I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not?” Hugs pouts, gripping Kylo's bicep lightly. “Don't you like me?”

Kylo groans. “That's not it, Hugs. I just don't think that I should go out in the open and dance. And I don't think I should be here,” he adds gently, peeling Hugs’ pale hand off of him.

“I think you would look beautiful dancing out there, sinner.” Hugs peeks up under his eyelashes at Kylo, fluttering them slightly.

Kylo feels his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. “No, Hugs. I won't do it.”

The green eyed boy huffs. “Fine then, I’ll find someone else to dance with.”

Hugs is walking away when Kylo calls out, “no you won’t.”

Hugs turns slowly to face the voice. “Excuse me?”

Kylo swallows. “You heard me.” Hugs is walking towards him now, a slight swing in his hips. “I said you won't dance with anyone else.”

“Why do you say that?” Hugs hisses.

“I just know you wouldn't,” he insists. “Just,” he sighs heavily. “Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone.” He looks down at his feet, face reddening. “I don't know anyone else.”

“Greedy little sinner,” Hugs smirks, circling around Kylo, eyes roaming his body. “You just want me all to yourself.” He grips the front of Kylo's shirt, bringing the larger boy's face to his own, noses pressed together and eyes squeezed shut.

Kylo is breathing heavy and his voice falters as he answers the drunken boy. “Yes. Yes, I want you all to myself, Brennan.”

Hugs’ eyes darken and his pupils widen at the use of his name. He digs his nails into Kylo's forearm causing the brown eyed boy to whimper. “You don't deserve me, sinner.” Hugs grins wildly. “But if it is the Lord's will, then I am all yours.” Kylo shudders at this. “Do you like that, sinner? Do you like that the Lord wants us together?”

“Yes,” Kylo groans out as he feels Hugs press himself tight against his body.

“Come with me, sinner,” Hugs says, gripping his hand and dragging hand towards a set of stairs. “I have something to show you.”

Against his better judgement, Kylo follows the blue haired boy, gripping his sweaty hand tightly so he doesn’t get lost amongst the crowd of grinding teens.

“Hugs!” A sweet voice calls. The duo halt their movements and turn to see

Andrea grinning and waving her hand wildly. “Where have you been?” She shouts as she walks towards them. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She tells him, while gripping his arm with perfectly manicured fingers.

“Busy,” he tells her. “I have been busy.” He tugs Ren’s arm, pulling him away from the conversation with Andrea.

“She really likes you, huh Hugs?”

“Of course she does,” Hugs says, huge smile plastered on his face. They are at a door that leads to a basement. “Who wouldn’t?” Hugs is digging in his pockets for something and eventually pulls out a key. “Here,” he says, putting the key in the lock and twisting. “It’s just down stairs.”

Maybe it’s because Kylo is roaring drunk or maybe it’s because in the dim lighting Hugs’ eyes are gleaming and his grin is childlike and he looks absolutely radiant, but Kylo follows him downstairs, scared and nervous.

“It’s my workshop,” Hugs explains, flicking on a light. “This is just an abandoned house,” he explains as he walks over to cabinet. Noah, Gideon, and I were out here one night and found it.” He opens a wicker cabinet, pulling out a thick black binder. “We showed the rest of our friends and we decided this would be ours. We then claimed rooms and I chose the basement.”

“Aren’t you afraid someone will take this away from you?” Kylo asks, easing himself onto the floor of the damp basement. “I mean, they’re going to realize that you aren’t paying for it eventually.”

“Oh, but we are,” Hugs says, sitting next to the brown eyed boy. “My father bought and he pays for the electricity to be running.” Hugs turns his green eyes to look at Kylo. “We tell him it is used for bible study.” Hugs flips open the book and smiles softly. “Look, sinner.”

Kylo looks down at the book, gasps, and pushes himself away from the pale teen beside him. “Hugs, what the fuck!” In the book are gory pictures and newspaper articles. “Are-are those-”

“Yes, sinner,” Hugs cuts him off. “All of the people in this town who were killed.” Hugs grins at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “But they weren’t killed by demons.”

Kylo is afraid to ask, yet he does anyway. “Who did then?”

Hugs leans in towards him, breath fanning over his ear. “I did it, sinner.” Hugs latches his nails into Kylo’s neck and hauls himself into his lap. “I’m no murderer, Kylo,” he says calmly. “It was the Lord’s will. He told me to.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Kylo asks, dumbfounded.

“Yes, and it would do you well not to question me too deeply. It’s rude to do that to your boyfriend.” Hugs flutters his eyelashes at Kylo, smiling softly.

“Boyfriend? What the hell, Hugs?”

“Oh, don’t deny it, Kylie. I know you want me and the Lord does as well. We might as well give into his demands.” Hugs leans forward and closes the gap between the two, sealing their lips together in a kiss that leaves Kylo breathless. “God wants me to save you,” he murmurs as he pulls away from the dark eyed boy staring at him. “Please, sinner? I want to please the Lord.”

“Okay, Hugs.” Kylo sighs. “Okay, you can be my boyfriend.”

Hugs lurches forward, causing Kylo to fall onto the hard floor of the basement. “Thank you, sinner.” Hugs attaches his lips to Kylo’s neck, suckinggently and biting.

 _‘What the hell have i gotten myself into?’_ He thinks to himself as Hugs starts grinding his hips into Kylo’s, making his brain go hazing. Truth be told Kylo only said yes because he was scared and a little drunk. Sure, Hugs was cute and even cuter when he gave sermons and all his passion was released, but _but holy fuck he killed people._

“Maybe we should get you home,” Kylo says gently, prying the boy off him. “Or we can go to my uncle’s house,” he says, sitting up and pushing Hugs’ damp hair back.

“Trying to take me home?” Hugs giggles, eyes shining.

“Yes, Brennan, I am,” Kylo tells him, hoping the use of his first name will get him up.

“Don’t ever use that name,” Hugs snaps,but gets to his feet nonetheless. “Take me home, sinner.” Hugs opens his arms to be carried. Kylo rolls his eyes, yet does it anyway. “There’s a door that leads out to the front, it’s over by the window.”

Kylo makes his way over and carefully opens it, making sure not to drop the drunken boy in his arms.

It’s a long walk home and it’s feels even longer because Hugs keeps reciting bible verses at him in an attempt to bring him to God.

Eventually they make it to Luke’s home. Kylo tries to open the door gently, so he doesn’t wake his uncle, but this proves to be difficult when he attempts to open the door half drunk and with Hugs in his arms.

The door swings open and Luke’s face is on the other side. “Hugs is staying the night,” Kylo explains. “He’s too drunk to go to his house.” Luke grunts in response, moving out of the way so his nephew can drag Hugs up the stairs.

Kylo makes it up the stairs with the help of his uncle and throws Hugs in the bed, covering him up gently.

“Lay down with me, sinner,” Hugs demands. “If I have to stay in a sin filled home I may as well be with my boyfriend.”

How can Kylon say no to that?

So he lays down, trembling with fear, and waits until he is sure Hugs is asleep before closing his eyes, praying to whoever was out there that his boyfriend wouldn’t kill him.

__  
  



	6. The Morning After Is Always The Hardest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs has a hangover, but that won't stop him from trying to save his boyfriend. ft. The Nightmare Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update has taken longer than usual to come! I was away at the lake all week and didn't have service or WiFi ((ft. The Nightmare Necklace yikkeeesss))

_"And he gave gifts to men"_

**_Ephesians 4:8_ **

 

_Six._

 

Waking up, legs tangled with Hugs’ and pale arms wrapped tightly around his torso, was better than Kylo ever could have imagined sleeping with Hugs could entail.

Kylo’s head is pounding when he sits up and the light pouring through his curtains is far too bright causing a groan to spill from his lips. Hugs shifts at the sound, pulls himself closer to Kylo and continues sleeping undisturbed.

The dark haired teen carefully moves his boyfriend's hands, _god it feels weird to say that,_ and lifts himself out of the bed, making his way towards the window so he can make the room dark once more. Once the window is shut and the fan is turned on, cool air circling around the small room, he heads towards his bathroom, closing the door carefully behind him.

He takes his time showering and scrubbing his teeth, attempting to make sense of what all happened last night.

He went to a party with Hugs, got tipsy, and then proceeded to follow Hugs to a secluded basement where he admitted that he was the cause of all the deaths in town. Not demons. And on top of that Hugs had declared that he was his _boyfriend._ What kind of mess had he gotten himself into?

He came to Nowhere expecting nothing and keeping himself as far away as he could from the locals, but here he is two months later, in a relationship with one of the freakiest bible thumpers here.

After Kylo has scrubbed all of the grit off of his body he returns to his room, towel hung low on his hips, humming quietly.

“Good morning, sinner,” Hugs greets softly, eyes not quite meeting Kylo’s.

“Good morning,” he replies, uneasy. Hugs did not sound himself, but as unnerved as Kylo was he had to admit Hugs _did_ look cute with messy bed head and soft, sleepy eyes. “Did you sleep alright?”

Hugs rubs his eyes, yawning. “Yes, but I have a headache. It must be your fault, Kylie,” Hugs says pointedly.

“Of course,” Kylo says softly, waves of affection washing over his body and the way Hugs stretches himself out like a cat. It is annoyingly endearing how no matter what the pale boy does he looks stupidly cute.

“Perhaps you will join me at church tomorrow?” Hugs asks quietly. “So we can wash away your sins?”

Kylo grimaces. Church is still not his things despite Hugs’ efforts to make it his thing. Yet, Kylo will go anyway. He’s not sure why, but he has an overwhelming urge to please his pastel haired boyfriend. “Sure.”

“You can stay over at my house, sinner.” Hugs grins. “And you can help me dye my hair. It will be fun.” Hugs tugs at Kylo’s pants, pulling the tall teen towards him. “Plus, I made you a present.”

Kylo lights up at the idea of a present. “Well, alright. I guess I can come over.”

“Oh splendid!” Hugs says and winces once his voice gets too loud and his head no doubt starts pounding once more.

“Tylenol?”

Hugs shakes his head at Kylo's question. “No, Kylie. This is a punishment from the Lord.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Hugs. Let me pack my bag and then we can go over to your house.” Kylo grabs a black backpack and puts in a change of clothes before moving to his bathroom to throw in his toothbrush as well. He steps back in his bedroom, tells Hugs he is ready to go, then walks down his steps.

“Luke, I’m staying over at Hugs’ house tonight.” Kylo tells his uncle and walks through the front door, Hugs following, once he hears his uncles grunt of approval.

“Glad you drove your truck over here last night before you got drunk,” Kylo jokes. “Wouldn’t want to walk in this heat.”

“Your jokes aren't funny, sinner,” Kylo tells him, rigidly. “I sinned and need to pay for it.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow, but does not question his boyfriend, fearing the anger that could spew from his mouth if provoked.

It turns out that Kylo didn't need to ask for further explanation because as soon as they are in Hugs’ truck he bursts. “The Lord said _, ‘Envyings, murders, drunkenness, revellings, and such like: of the which I tell you before, as I have also told you in time past, that they which do such things shall not inherit the kingdom of God_!” He is breathing heavy now and his face is red. “And I sinned against our Father and I have to pay for my sins.”

Kylo is thrown off and, if he is honest, scared of his boyfriend's anger. He reaches over and place a hand on Hugs’ bicep at which Hugs flinches away. “You don’t have to pay for your sins.”

Hugs scuffs at this. “You've obviously never read the Bible, Kylie. Though I should have expected as much from you.”

“No, I haven't read the Bible, Hugs,” Kylo agrees gently. “But I have listened to you preach to the youth group and you've told them before that Jesus had died so they would not have to sacrifice their goats or some shit.”

Hugs lips twitch at the corners. “Are you using my words against me, Kylie?” Hugs asks, knuckles going white with his tight grip on the steering wheel and pushing his foot down slightly on the gas.

“No,” Kylo assures him, trying to keep his voice calm to prevent Hugs from wrecking the truck. “I am just stating the uh, _facts._ Because the, uh, Bible is truth and everything in it is fact?”

The blue haired boy beside him starts chuckling quietly. “Oh, so now that we are dating you think you know everything about the Lord and what he says, do you?”

“No, I-”

“I think that is what you're saying, sinner.” Hugs pulls into his driveway recklessly, jumping out as soon as he parks. “Come in, let me show you what sinners get,” he snarls, gripping Kylo's arm tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh.

Kylo dogs his shoes in the dirt, stopping Hugs from pulling him any further. “Hugs, please listen,” he begs with the teen. “I didn't mean anything by it, man. I just told you what _you_ have taught me. You were the one who told me these things and I listened!”

Hugs stops and drops his boyfriends sweaty hand slowly. “I apologize, Kylie. Things got, how do I put it, out of hand.” He turns to face Kylo, bright grin on his face. “Let's go in, I have a present for you.”

Kylo follows him through the threshold, greets his mother, then follows him towards his room.

“Close your eyes and sit on my bed,” Hugs tells him. Kylo obeys and feels something get dropped into his hand.

He opens his eyes and looks down to his hands eagerly. “It's,” he looks up at Hugs, confused. “A necklace made of seashell fragments?”

Hugs chuckles. “No, Kylie. It's a piece of me.” He sits beside his boyfriend taking his hands in his own. “It's my fingernails, sinner. I grew them out and painted them. I then turned them into a necklace. _Just for you.”_

Kylo drops the necklace, mortified. “What the actual fuck, Hugs?!”

“Do you not like my gift?” Hugs pouts, eyes widened in an innocent manner.

Kylo grimaces. “I, uh, love it.”

“Put it on then,” Hugs smirks. “Let me put it on you, if you cannot.”

So Kylo moves his hair away from his neck, unable to find anything he could say that wouldn't offend Hugs.

Once it is on Hugs places his lips on Kylo's neck softly. “Perfect.” A slender hand grabs Kylo's hair and tugs it until he can kiss his boyfriend. “You're perfect, sinner.”


	7. Everywhere And All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is staying over at his sociopathic boyfriend's house for the first time
> 
> Or the one where Kylo realizes he is fucked and Hugs is pretty with white hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I would like to apologize for how long this update has taken. Work sucks guys
> 
> So thankyou to kylogetrekt on Tumblr for making this au possible in the first place 
> 
> Another thankyou goes to otp-kylux on Tumblr bc they rock and support this trash and I lub them sm

_"Thou shalt not kill"_

**_Exodus 20:13_ **

 

_Seven._

 

Hours later, with Hugs sat on Kylo's hips and fingers running through his hair, he begins to worry. Really worry.

How could he let this pastel haired sociopath affect him so easily? Get up under his skin and leave him breathless like this?

Hugs places light kisses on Kylo’s neck, nipping gently. “I think we should dye your hair as well as mine, sinner.”

“I don't, ah, think that would be a good idea,” Kylo gasps out, pulling his boyfriend's hips closer to his own.

“Why not?” Hugs pulls away to stare into his boyfriend's eyes, hands cradling his face. “It could be pink. Like bubble gum.” Hugs drops a kiss to Kylo's cheek. “Could grind you between my teeth” He places his lips on the edge of Kylo's mouth, smiling against his sweaty skin. “Spit you back out and be done with you.”

Kylo's head tips back and he lets out a small groan. “You're killing me, Hugs.”

The pastel haired boy laughs softly. “Not yet.” He gives Kylo one last chaste kiss before getting out if his lap and making his way towards his bathroom.

When he returns there is a bottle of what appears to be hair dye in his hands. “Come on, sinner. We are going to bleach my hair.”

“I don't know how, Hugs,” Kylo's whines, upset that Hugs is no longer on his lap and kissing him.

“Let me teach you.”

So Hugs teaches him how to bleach hair. He teaches him what to do with the bottle and what to do with extra time.

“Let's have a quick bible study, shall we?” Kylo groans internally, but nods anyway. “Good. Today I want to study 1 John with you. _‘If we say we have fellowship with him, and walk in darkness, we lie and do not speak the truth.’_ Hugs closes his bible and smiles towards Kylo. “Lying is a sin, Kylie. And it will be the end of you. You will burn in hell with the other rot and sin of this world.” Hugs smiles wickedly to himself. “Soon the Lord will return and punish them all. Purge the Earth of the sin. Then bring us, the holy, into His home with Him. We will reign eternal.”

Kylo is struggling for some response, anything he can possibly say that will please his boyfriend when the timer goes off. He lets out a sigh of relief as Hugs makes his way towards the shower to rinse out the bleach.

His phone vibrates against his leg in his pocket, causing him to jump. Kylo pulls it out of his pocket and sees it omits a text from a friend back home.

**_Text message received from: Poe_ **

_Ben! I haven't heard from you all summer. What is going on????_

Kylo sighs and puts his phone away, not answering the text. He isn't ready for that conversation and he isn't sure he ever will be.

The door of the bathroom opens, revealing Hugs with a towel wrapped around his waist and a dusting of pink across his cheeks. “What do you think, sinner?”

“It's,” Kylo sighs. “It looks beautiful, Hugs.” His hair is bright white and looks soft to touch. The color makes him look almost angelic. And he could pull it off too if it wasn't for the animal like glint in his eyes and dangerous smirk dancing across his mouth.

Hugs curls his lip. “I will keep it for your sake, Kylie.”

Kylo smiles and places a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “Why don't you just keep your natural color?” Hugs body stiffens noticeably and Kylo quickly tries to repair the damage. “I mean, I bet it's beautiful. An-and I would love to see you with your natural hair. But the blue was pretty too and so is the white.” Hugs softens a little, but is still glaring at Kylo. “Makes you look like an angel.”

Hugs smiles at this and tugs Kylo's hair gently in praise. “I appreciate the compliment, sinner,” he says softly. “But the Lord would not appreciate you calling me an angel. If I am here, on Earth,” he explains, “I would be fallen. Just as Lucifer was. My wings broken.”

The conversation turned dreary and cold quickly and Kylo wishes he could take the words he said back. Wishes he never would have said anything. He can't keep his comments to himself and it always ends up with him in trouble.

“May I show you something?” Hugs asks. Kylo nods causing a grin to split across his boyfriend's face. He hops off his lap and pulls on his arm. “Come on. It's just outside. Behind my second shed.”

Leaves are crunching under their feet, twigs snapping, and Kylo swears he hears something creeping in the underbrush. His heart is beating fast and he can't think straight, mind going blank at the feel of Hugs’ hand in his own and at such close proximity. The fact that Hugs is taking him into the middle of the woods is terrifying, even more so now that it is getting darker by the second.

“Almost there, Kylie!” Hugs exclaims. “It's just through this clearing!” Hugs breaks into a run, smile wide and laughs pouring out his mouth. To say Kylo was nervous was an understatement.

Bursting through branches and out of breath, Hugs comes to a halt. “Right there, Kylie.”

Kylo looks forward and lets out a gasp. “What the fuck!” he exclaims. In front of him is a wheezing teen, bloody and hanging up in a cross. Their body is torn apart, nails pounded into his palms and whip lashes adorning their sides. “This,” he gasps. “This isn't okay! What the fuck are you doing?”

“He broke God's commandment. He is a cheater, Kylie.” Hugs turns to face his terrified boyfriend. “You won't tell on me, will you?” he snarls. “Because I don't think you will enjoy the outcome of that.”

“I-I can't,” he trails off taking in his surroundings before deciding to break into a sprint back towards his uncle's home.

He has to get out of this place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc that was a wild ride. I have no excuses


	8. Liar, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of unbelievable events Kylo wakes up with little to no memory of the town Nowhere, Oregon. There is a kid here, Hugs, who is determined to make him remember, but there is no way any of this could be true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: A few notes 
> 
> 1) this story is not abandoned by any means. I have been busy with school work and venturing and just trying to pass my senior year
> 
> 2) with that being said i will try to get an update out every other Wednesday (every Wednesday if possible but I cannot be sure)
> 
> 3) I am going back and editing everything. The story itself will not change, but my grammar will. I need to fix some spelling errors and take out some commas.
> 
> 4) this story contains some mentions of sex and the like (it is not going into full detail just yet, but there are brief mentions of it)
> 
> 5) please enjoy this update. I tried to make it longer since I haven't updated in forever. 
> 
> As always this story is dedicated it @kylogetrekt on Tumblr who even made this story possible with their caged!au

_"Lying_   **** _l_ _ips are abomination to the LORD: but they that deal truly are his delight_ _"_

**_Proverbs 12:22_ **

 

_Eight._

Kylo's breathing is erratic and the muscles in his thighs are tightening up, legs threatening to give out from beneath him. His chest is heaving and his heart feels like it is burning within him. Tears are stinging at his eyes, vision going blurry.

He isn't paying attention to his surroundings and fails to notice the fallen tree limb in front of him. Kylo trips, ankle bending awkwardly and a scream pouring from his lips as he tumbles to the woodland floor.

“Kylie?” _Fuck fuck fuck!_ “Is that you?” Hugs singsongs, melodic voice bouncing off the trees and dancing around in his head.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Kylo drags his body behind thick bushes, attempting to keep his breathing steady though searing pain is shooting up his leg. Kylo bites down hard on his lip to keep from screaming in pain, drawing blood.

“Come on, Kylie. It isn't that big of a deal,” Hugs huffs out. “It’s just one sinner! God commanded me to do it!” He yells, laughing loudly. “This is the Lord’s will! Why don't you understand?”

Kylo shifts to his right slightly, trying to relieve pressure from his ankle, but he slips and falls face forward into the dirt.

“Kylie!” Hugs rushes forward, taking Kylo's face in his hands as he flips him onto his back. “Oh, Kylie,” he sighs in happy relief. “I thought I had lost you.”

Kylo shakes his head frantically. “No,” he mumbles, trying to push himself backwards out of Hugs grip. “Want to go home.”

Hugs looks shocked at the bloody boy's words. “But, this is your home. God sent you to me. You are my reward for my good deeds.” Kylo shakes his head, still pushing back though it hurts him to do so. “Please don't leave me,” Hugs pleads. “Please don't go.”

Kylo's vision is darkening, the pain becoming unbearable. “Please,” the broken teen whimpers. “Just take me home.”

Hugs nods rapidly. “Yes, of course. Let me get you home.” Hugs pushes his white hair out of his face before crouching down to pick up his boyfriend, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks. It takes a great deal of effort, but after minutes of struggle Hugs has Kylo's lanky body in his arms, cradling him tightly into his chest. Stumbling forward with shaky legs, Hugs begins to make his way towards his truck. “It’s okay, Kylo,” he whispers. “The Lord will help you. We will be okay.”

Kylo nods weakly, letting his head fall back and eyes close shut, letting the darkness wash over him.

_/*/*/*/_

 

Kylo wakes up to indistinct chatter and a feeling of overall numbness in his body. He doesn't know where he is and doesn't remember much of what happened that day. Or at all for that matter.

He sits up abruptly, head pounding, and heart racing, beating wildly in his chest. Swinging his legs over his bed, he stands quickly, the sudden movement causing searing pain to travel through his entire body. Trying his hardest to ignore the burning sensation, he slowly makes his way to the door, taking in his surroundings as he does so.

The door bursts open, changing against the wall behind it. “Kylie!” Kyle turns to see a white haired teen walking towards him, relieved grin on his face. “Oh Kylie I was so worried.” The boy grabs his hand and sits beside him on the bed.

Kylo pulls his hand away slowly. “I-I don't know you.” The boy's face falls and Kylo feels bad. “Sorry dude.”

“No,” the freckle faced teen straightens up. “I understand. You had a great fall. You hit your head hard, I understand that you may have temporary memory loss.”

“How do I know you anyway?” Kylo asks, trying not to be overly rude to the person across from him.

“We are very close Kylie. We go to youth group together.” Kylo lets out a snort. “What is so funny?”

“This can't be true,” Kylo says, shaking his head. “I don't go to church. Never have and never will.”

Hugs forces a smile. “Yes, Kylie. We met at church. You actually became religious because of me. We have bible studies.” He grabs Kylo’s hand, trying to get him to understand. “We have been together for quite some time.”

Can you stop calling me Kylie?” Kylo asks suddenly. “It's really starting to get on my nerves.”

Hugs stiffens at this. “Oh. Well, yes. I suppose I could.” Hugs looks around the room, seemingly trying not to make eye contact with Kylo. “Shall we call your mother?”

“No,” Kylo exclaims quickly. “I don't think my mom would appreciate a call over some fall.” Kylo stands back up. “See, I am fine.”

“Maybe you should rest,” Hugs tells him gently, setting a hand on his chest.

“Can- can you just bring me back to Luke?” he asks exasperated, pushing his hair out of his face. “I am completely done with this day already.”

Hugs forces a tight smile. “Of course.”

Slowly, trying to put very little pressure on his ankle, he makes his way towards Hugs’ truck.

The ride to his house is quiet, save for Hugs occasionally repeated a few bible verses to him. “In Romans God tells us, “ _for I consider that the sufferings of this present time are not worth comparing with the glory that is to be revealed to us.”_ He looks over to Kylo in the passenger seat and smiles briefly before shifting his eyes back to the road. “Chapter 8, verse 18.”

Hugs opens the door for Kylo once they reach his door he drops a kiss to Kylo’s cheek. “If you are feeling well,” he says, smiling wide. “I will come visit.”

“Ben,” Luke greets as he comes in. “How was your night out with the church boy?”

Kylo shrugs. “It was fine, I guess,” he tells him, making his way towards his room.

As soon as Kylo lies down, he falls asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for the long awaited update! There will be another update by next Wednesday (and it will be explicit just to warn you)


	9. Take My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has been having strange dreams about Hugs and he should be terrified, but if he's being honest with himself it only intrigues him more.  
> Going to youth group in the middle of the woods with Hugs is Kylo's first mistake. His second is letting the physcopath take him to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for months, but life has been so hard and I've gone through so much I've just been pushing this off. And this update is much longer than the others as an apology. Again I am so sorry for making you all wait. This isn't abandoned, I was just working on myself  
> Warnings for semi-public sex and two teens coming in their pants  
> Hey feel free to leave comments and reviews and shoot me a message on my tumblr! @nintxndos

_"And when they came to the place that is called The Skull, there they crucified him, and the criminals, one on his right and one on his left.”_

_**_Luke 23: 33_ ** _

 

_Nine._

_The strange teenage boy stands as straight as he can, hands and feet nailed to a cross. His intestines are spilling out from his body and his breathing is shallow. “Leave,” he rasps out to Kylo. “You aren't safe.”_

_Kylo steps back in fear, hand covering his mouth in shock. “But- you.”_

_“Kylie.” Kylo turns and sees Hugs grinning, blood smeared across his face. “Don't be scared,” he coos. “You know this was right. I did it for the Lord.” He clasps onto Kylo’s hand. “I did this for us.”_

_Kylo takes a step back, but Hugs is quick to pull him back towards him. “You can't leave me. Please don't leave me,” he pleads with watery eyes. “Please.”_

_Kylo turns and looks at the bloody boy on the cross and then back to Hugs. “Yes, Hugs. I won't leave you.”_

Kylo wakes with a sharp gasp and feeling short of breath. Confused and feeling foggy he stands up and stretches out before grabbing his phone and reading his messages.

**_Text message receive from: Satan_ **

_Kylie, I hope you slept well because I am coming over to pick you up and then we will go on a date so I can hopefully jog your memory_

Kylo smirks at the name he apparently had set for Hugs. He was hilarious.

Stretching his long limbs he makes his way downstairs, sweatpants hung low on his hips. He immediately goes to the kitchen and opens the pantry, pulling out a box of cereal. He shuts the door and is greeted by Hugs smiling at him. “Good morning, sinner.”

Kylo drops the box in shock. “Jesus christ dude.” His hand in on his chest and his eyes are wide. “Don't scare me like that.”

“My sincerest apologies, Kylie.” He smiles wide and adjusts his cardigan. “Though you really should not take the Lord's name in vain.”

Kylo rolls his eyes and bends over to grab the cereal box from the floor. “Well excuse me then.”

Hugs just smiles. “It is quite alright. Now, you promised to go to our little bible study today, did you not?” He does not wait for a response before grabbing Kylo’s bicep and dragging him towards the door.

“Hugs, stop.” Kylo plants his feet firmly on the ground. “I don't have clothes or shoes on and I barely know you.”

“Put them on and get to know me then.”

/*/*/*/

The ride to the bible study is weird and quiet. Hugs keeps looking over at him and grinning. “You're going to love this.”

When they finally arrive Kylo and Hugs take a seat on a log before Hugs pulls a blanket over the two. Kylo doesn't question this too much because Hugs is a weird kid and it _is_ kind of cold.

They are listening to some girl named Andrea drone on and on about how her life was changed when Kylo begins to feel Hugs’ hand creep up his thigh. Kylo’s eyes blow wide and his breathing becomes shallow, pressing his thighs together. “What are you doing?” He hisses between his teeth. Hugs smirks and presses his palm flat into his crotch, rubbing lightly. Kylo stifles a groan, desperately trying to focus on something, anything.

Hugs leans towards Kylo and whispers into his ear. “Trust me, sinner. This is good. God wouldn't make me do this for fun. He wants me to teach you something.”

Well. How could Kylo possibly argue with that?

Kylo leans into Hugs as the white haired teen next to him slowly pulls down his zipper and slips his hand into his boxers. Kylo shifts in his seat as Hugs grips his dick lightly, moving his hand slowly. “ _We must not indulge in sexual immorality as some of them did, and twenty-three thousand fell in a single day_ ”. Kylo swallows hard as Hugs whispers some bible verse into his ear, biting down gently on the earring adorning his lobe. “That was in the book 1 Corinthians,” Hugs tells him. “Chapter 10, verse 8.” Hugs moves his lips down to Kylo's neck and grins against his boyfriend's sweaty skin, speeding his hand up. “Why must you always defy the Lord's will, Kylie?” Kylo shakes his head rapidly, gripping Hugs’ thigh as he gets closer and closer to his finish. “Why can't you behave? Just be a good boy.”

The words rasped into his ear push him over the edge and he is coming.

In front of about 20 teenagers.

At a youth group meeting in the middle of the woods.

Kylo's face gets red in embarrassment. How did he let this happen? How could he let this boy get him off during a bible study?

“Kylo.” He whips his head up, face flushing harder. “Are you okay?” the girl, Andrea, asks.

“He is fine Sister,” Hugs says through his perfect teeth, yet holding a smile all the while. “I think I just need to get him home.” He smiles in Kylo's general direction. “What do you think?” Kylo nods, afraid of what his voice may sound like if he speaks. He is still breathing heavy and the come in jeans is slowly drying. He stand on shaky legs and takes Hugs’ outstretched hand. Hugs smiles at his boyfriend's nervous smile. “This session has been wonderful, sister, but he has a curfew that needs to obeyed.” He chuckles lightly. “You know we don't want to make God unhappy by disobeying his uncle.”

The group agrees and waves the two off, smiling before Andrea goes back to giving her testimony. “Now, fifteen was a hard time for me-”

Hugs is tugging Kylo along by his wrist towards his beaten up truck. “Come on, Kylie. We have something important to do.”

“Like change my pants maybe?” Kylo mutters under his breath.

“Do not disrespect your elders, sinner,” Hugs chastises. “ _Stand up in the presence of the elderly, and show respect for the aged_. Leviticus chapter nineteen.” Hugs opens Kylo's door for him and leans against the door while Kylo buckles himself in. “Verse thirty-two.” Hugs winks at the taller boy and shuts the door, making his way to the drivers side.

“I'm older than you,” Kylo calls after him, though he knows Hugs cannot hear him from inside the truck.

Once inside his truck, Hugs buckles up, and starts it up. “We are going to my home, Kylie,” Hugs informs him. “There we will stay for the night in my bedroom studying the words of the Lord.”

“When did I agree to this?” Kylo asks, rolling his eyes.

“When you got in my truck of course.”

The ride from the youth group to Hugs’ home isn't too bad. The road is bumpy and the god-crazed teen keeps quoting the bible to him, but other than that it is relatively nice. His window is rolled down, letting the cool night-time summer air hit his face, fingers drumming along the side of the truck.

Pulling up the gravel driveway to the huge stone house feels weirdly familiar. And it isn't a good weird either. Kylo feels uneasy as he steps out of the truck, staring up at the chimney that is billowing smoke.

“Are you coming?”

Kylo looks away from the chimney to Hugs. “Yeah, just,” he exhales lightly. “I felt like I remembered something.”

Hugs visibly stiffens at the words and clears his throat. “Yes,” he says easily and slowly. “That is..good.” He lurches forward towards his house leaving Kylo in confusion once again. He follows a few paces behind, giving the freckled teen some space. “Well hurry up,” Hugs snaps, not turning to look at Kylo. “I have something important to show you.”

Kylo shakes his head at Hugs’ mood shift and follows behind once more, picking up the pace.

Once in the house he is greeted by a pretty blonde woman. “Oh Kylo,” she greets, snarky grin on her face. “You're doing well, that is,” she looks him up and down, “wonderful.”

“Who's there, Patricia?” A booming voice calls from within the large house. Moments later a burly red-haired man appears at the door. “Ah, so you've returned.” He says, voice dripping with disdain.

Kylo smiles awkwardly, feeling like a bug under a microscope around the two. Kylo doesn't remember much, but he swears he remembered Hugs’ mother being much kinder.

“Come, Kylie,” Hugs says in an uninterested voice. “Come to the basement with me. We have much to catch up on.” Against his better judgement he follows his freckle-faced companion down the stairs.

Upon stepping off of the last stone step and entering the room Kylo's blood runs cold. There is something wrong about this place.

“What is wrong, sinner?” Hugs questions, grabbing Kylo by the collar of his jacket and pulling him close. “Don't you like my home?”

He swallows and tries to make eye contact with Hugs but keeps looking away. “Yes, your house is incredible. I remember liking it.” He chooses his words carefully so that Hugs won't catch on to his suspicions.

Hugs smiles. “Good.” Leaning up, Hugs pulls him into a deep kiss making Kylo groan at the contact. The kiss is gentle as they make their way towards Hugs’ bed. Once Kylo feels the back of his knees hit the end of the bed he pulls the white haired youth on top of him, their teeth clashing together at the sudden roughness.

Kylo moves his lips sloppily down Hugs’ neck, sucking and biting as he goes. Hugs moans wildly and grinds his clothed crotch against Kylo's. “Oh, sinner,” Hugs whines, losing what control he had left. He pulls Kylo away from his neck to stroke his face while he stares intensely into his lovers eyes. “You are perfect.” Their lips connect once more, tongues searching one another's mouth, all sloppy and wet and absolutely perfect.

“You can never leave,” Hugs tells him once their lips disconnect. Hugs has a dopey smile on his face and his lips are swollen and slick from their kisses. Kylo can't help but nod along to what he has been told. Hugs ruts harder against Kylo's skinny jeans, throwing his head back, chanting “so perfect,” as he releases into his khakis, Kylo soon following after.

Breathing heavily Hugs leans into Kylos shoulder wrapping his arms around the bulkier mans body. “Perfect, sinner.”

They eventually unwrap themselves from each other and remove their pants, lying down under the covers wrapped tightly together. “I need to go home soon,” Kylo whispers, placing a kiss to his boyfriend’s ( _Kylo isn't really sure what they are)_ forehead.

Hugs sits up straight, laughing hard. “You're not going anywhere, sinner.” Kylo raises an eyebrow at this. “You can't leave me. God gave you to me as a reward for all of my good deeds and you may never leave.”

“Hugs, no,” Kylo tells him, voice dripping with subtle annoyance. “I have to leave sometime and you know that. You can't make me stay.”

“I can and I will,” Hugs grits out, face turning red. “You aren't allowed to leave me. If you leave you will regret it.”

“This is fucking insane!” Kylo exclaims, standing so he can search for his jeans.

“Kylo.” He turns around at the use of his name, something Hugs never does. “Please don't leave,” he says quietly. “I need you.”

And so, questioning everything he has ever done in his life, he stays, feeling cornered and scared and, weirdly enough, protective of the teen in front of him. He doesn't like seeing Hugs upset about him or in general. He wants to make him happy.

And so, against his better judgement, he stays with his boyfriend; trapped and ready to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so let me explain what happened in this chapter and once more apologize for somethings.  
> This chapter title is loosely (very loosely) based off of Elvis' "Can't Help Falling In Love" //take my hand, take my whole life too//  
> I am gearing this up to be very Stockholm syndrome-y. I have so many plans  
> I apologize for how atrocious my sorta smut is and I am so sorry it took me months to update! Updates should be coming once every 2 weeks hopefully! Thank you all again for reading and continuing to give me kudos and beautiful reviews. I love you all!


End file.
